


Kinktober 2020

by kingtamakimurder



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtamakimurder/pseuds/kingtamakimurder
Summary: This is a collection of Kinktober fics for characters in haikyuu, bnha, and attack on titan! All of these are female reader inserts and the characters are aged up.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 397





	1. Day 1 - Size Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Daichi Sawamura  
> Warnings: overstimulation, (light) hair pulling, oral (receiving), fingering, finger sucking, praise, creampie

Daichi’s lips captured your own in a fleeting kiss, his hands roaming your body as you laid out beneath him. You felt the way his mouth moved to trace over your jawline, skimming down to your neck and nipping at the skin. He pushed off a bit, giving yourself some room to remove your shirt in order to give him more access. Your fingers expertly unclipped your bra next, leaving your upper half completely bare for him. Daichi groaned at the sight, his hands wasting no time as his calloused fingers grazed over your hardened nipples.

He loved the way your breath would quicken whenever he played with your breasts, your pretty voice pleading for him to stop teasing. His mouth latched on, tongue swirling around the areola while his hand tweaked and pulled at the other. He was always so good at making you lose your mind over even the smallest of touches, sparks of pleasure would shoot all throughout your body whenever his skin met yours. His lips moved onto your unattended half, giving it the same treatment.

“D-Daichi please, I can’t wait anymore.” He pulled off you with a faint ‘pop’, listening to your request since he was just as eager. You haven’t been able to have time like this together in so long due to your busy schedules. Now that the opportunity was right in front of you, neither of you hesitated to take it. Moving down your body, he slid your pants down your legs, his fingers dancing delicately over your body as he left a quick kiss right above your waistline.

“Where do you want me, princess? Use your words.” He chuckled at the groan that left your lips, his teasing proving yet again to be too much for you. Daichi loved hearing you ask for what you wanted, never making it too easy to achieve. The frustrated look on your face only egged him on more, the heat of his hand so close to your clothed slit, driving you even more insane. He didn’t know when the next time he’d be able to touch you like this would come, so he was trying his best to make the moment last as long as he possibly could.

“I want you inside of me.” You whined, hips bucking up involuntarily towards his body resting in between your legs. The desperateness in your movements made him throb in need, the sight of you so utterly broken underneath him enough to make him want to throw his whole plan away and give you exactly what you’re asking for.

“Come on baby, I thought you were going to be good for me. You have to be more specific, I could always just leave you-”

“N-No please just fuck me! I’ll take all of you like a good girl.” The pulsating feeling was almost becoming painful, your need for relief increasing more and more. Daichi could almost laugh at your determined statement, knowing how quickly you backtrack after being reminded of the real thing.

“Don’t worry princess, I have to make sure you can take it first. You know I don’t like hurting you.” He always wanted to make sure that you were fully prepared, knowing how big he was compared to you. It was such a turn on, having to take his time and really stretch you out before you can even think of taking his entire length.

Finally sliding your panties down, the cold air hits your already soaked cunt, making you hiss and push your legs together. Daichi put a stop to that quick, gripping your knees to open yourself up for him. His eyes glazed over your wet folds, the sight alone could be enough to have the pent up man soil his pants. However, he controlled himself, nipping and leaving little kisses to the inside of your thighs, hovering right over the place you needed him most. Your breathing became more unleved as his face met your slit, his warm tongue poking out to prod at your slick folds. Fingers digging into his hair and locking onto the dark strands, you used what little strength you had to tug on his hair. Daichi groaned deeply against you, hands gripping your hips to keep you in place. He stroked his tongue firmly at your clit, looking up to watch your face contorted in pleasure. At last his lips wrapped around the button, a loud moan being pulled from you as he began to suck it into his mouth. You gushed around nothing, his tongue making quick work to lap up all of your arousal as you neared closer to your end.

“I’m so close, so so close. I wan’ cum so bad please.” You babbled out, head spinning as you let yourself sink more and more.

He refused to let up even one bit continuing his movements with purpose. Struggling to keep your eyes locked on the filthy sight, you finally let go, spasming all over the wet muscle.

Daichi didn’t give you much of a break, two of his thick fingers easily slipping into your quivering hole. You gasped at the sudden intrusion, gripping onto his wrist in a sad attempt to slow his movements. He swatted your hand away, scissoring his fingers inside of you to stretch you out bit by bit.

“Don’t give up now...you were just begging for me to fuck you only moments ago.” Daichi watched as you withered underneath his touch, clear discomfort on your face as he tried to slip in a third finger. “It’s okay baby, you’re taking me so well. Look at how good you’re being for me.” His encouraging words helped you relax, your body loosening up as your walls become even slicker. It wasn’t long before you were clenching around him, his thrusts becoming faster as his thumb created figure eights on your clit.

“Go ahead, princess. _Cum for me_.” Your orgasm hit harder than you expected, the overstimulation making it that much more intense. Daichi allowed you to recover this time, leaving little kisses up your body until he made it back to your face. The way he looked at you always made your heart quicken, his eyes shined with such love and adoration that you couldn’t help but swoon at. Tapping at your lips, you obediently opened your mouth as he slid his soaked fingers in. Your lips wrapped around him, tongue lapping up your juices as he watched you taste yourself. The sight in front of him almost had his eyes rolling back, a quick thought ran through his mind of how it would feel to have your lips wrapped around his cock instead.

“I don’t think I can wait anymore.” Taking his spit-soaked fingers out your mouth, he rushed to remove the rest of his clothing, standing in front of you to pump himself a few times. Inching himself closer, he spread your legs further as his tip pressed against your entrance. Looking directly at where you were about to be connected, the sight alone frightened you. No matter how many times you’ve been intimate with each other, his girth never failed to leave you breathless. Without warning, he pushed in, watching as your facial expression contorted in displeasure. He stopped, not even halfway in yet and began to rub at your hips.

“Just tell me when you’re ready princess, no need to rush.” His patience was something that was greatly appreciated in that moment, even though you knew how much he was fighting the urge to slam himself in all at once. You felt so tight, gripping around him without even meaning too. Signaling him to continue, he pushed further, looking down at the way his length splayed your lips open.

“F-Fuck, you fill me up so well.” Your eyes were squeezed shut, mouth wide open in a silent moan as he stopped again halfway through. Fighting to hold back tears at the sting, you bit your lip, pushing at his chest to stop him halfway in.

“Aw, does it hurt that bad baby?” Nodding your head, your hands searched for anything to grip onto, the sheets beneath you being the most liable option. He rubbed his thumb around your clit, watching you gasp and splutter beneath him. “Hmm...it doesn’t really seem like that by the way you keep sucking me in. Are you going to cum already?” He didn’t need an answer to that question by the way your legs began to shake from around his waist, breaths coming up short and you spilled around him.

Before you knew it, you were releasing all over him once again. Slowing down his movements on your clit, he watched as your back arched towards his body. He takes it slow as he begins to sink into you more, the aftermath of your orgasm helping him get those last few inches in. Bottoming all the way, Daichi let out a groan he didn't know he was holding. His head went fuzzy, mind whirling at the feeling of you stretched so far around him. You couldn't stop the tears from falling this time, the exhausted state of your body leaving you completely wrecked.

“I knew you could do it angel, look at how amazing you look all spread out for me.” The stray tears running down your cheeks did nothing to stop the throbbing in his cock.

“I-I can’t. You’re too big.” Nails digging into his biceps, he hissed as he slowly pulled out of you before slamming himself back in.

“Yes you can princess, I know you can. Take all of me like the good girl I know you are.” He knew exactly what he was doing, dropping little praises here and there to make you much more determined to make him feel good. It worked, your whines subsiding and your body loosening up as he used you just as he pleased. After a few more experimental thrusts, he found himself a rhythm, pushing his hands to rest under your knees as he spread you as much as he could. Placing a hand against your tummy, he growled at the feeling of his length inside you, so far inside to the point where it was bulging. 

“Daichi fuck, I wanna cum so bad, i-its too good..so big.” You felt yourself become even more slick around his cock, the sound of your skin slamming together filling your mind as Daichi neared his own end.

“Yeah? God you’re so cute, you look so pretty all fucked out like this.” Clenching around him tighter, you felt the way his hips stuttered, thrusts becoming more erratic by the second. “Such a good girl for me, you’re gonna take all my cum, yeah? Gonna let me reward you for taking this fat dick inside your cute little pussy so well?”

“Please, I wanna-”

A sharp thrust from him was enough to send you over the edge, walls clasping around him as he spilled his load inside of you. His body shook as he took his time pulling out, observing the sight of his cum spilling out of your sore cunt. Moving his lips to your face, he planted quick kisses over any area he could reach, chuckling at the way you giggled and pushed his face away. Getting up afterwards, he put on a new pair of sweats, retrieving a warm rag to clean you up thoroughly.

“That wasn’t too much for you, was it?” Daichi’s face was etched in concern, nervously wondering if he pushed you too far. His hands glided over your fresh bruises that littered your hips, not even realizing he left them. 

“No, it was perfect. You have nothing to worry about.” Quickly shutting down any doubts going through his head, you leaned in close to wrap your arms around him. You spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, holding one another close. After being apart for some time, you were glad that you were able to spend this kind of time with him for a little while longer.


	2. Day 2 | Thigh Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Keigo Takami (Hawks)  
> Warnings: praise, (slight) degradation, and oral (giving)

Being a pro hero required both time and sacrifice, two things in which Hawks was always willing to do to get the job done. As a result of also being within the Top 3, all of those responsibilities were only maximized, leaving him less and less time to be there with you. You knew what you were getting into when you fell in love with the newly named number 2 hero, but it was hard to have such patience for things when you were a person with needs.

He would be at his agency all day, sometimes even bleeding into the night. Hawks would apologize time and time again about his lack of free time, which you knew he couldn’t help. However, it was really starting to get to you, so many nights spent alone with you having to take care of yourself, wishing and waiting for his touch that you craved so much.

It was time to take matters into your own hands, and you knew the only way to get to him was to be direct. The perfect opportunity arises when you realize Keigo forgot his lunch. It wasn’t the first time he’s forgotten something like this, considering he always seems to be in a rush to leave. Nevertheless, he has been incredibly busy with a new case that he’s mentioned briefly to you, so why not take this opportunity to give him a little visit at his agency yourself?

Getting ready to leave, you put on something special for him underneath your regular clothes, not wanting to make your plan seem too obvious, especially since you have to get through a few people before you’ll be able to see him. Grabbing the bag with his food in it, you made your way out the door on a mission to take what you wanted by force.

Your relationship with each other was kept away from the public as much as possible, yet the people at his agency still knew who you were considering it wasn’t the first time Hawks forgot something. Making it through reception was easy, it was made aware that he was free to see you in his office, taking a bit of a break from all the long meetings of the day. Walking into the spacious room, you could see Hawk’s face immediately light up at the sight of your figure. You smiled at him, quickly rushing towards him as he stood to squeeze your body tight against his.

“Hey dove, is there something wrong? I wasn’t expecting you to come see me today.” He sat back down, pulling you into his lap so that you were facing him, just as you wanted.

“You forgot your lunch today. I know you’re really busy and I want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” He takes the bag from your hand, plopping it onto the desk behind you before leaving you a quick kiss on your forehead.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you, always looking after me.”

“Just promise me you’ll eat it later?”

“Yeah yeah...I have a feeling you didn’t come all the way here just to leave me that. What’s really up?” You squirmed in his lap, not expecting him to pick up on your real intentions so soon. He knew you so well, not at all buying the facade you were putting up.

“What’s wrong with me wanting to visit you every now and then? You did say I can pop in whenever..” You could feel him sigh as you buried your head into his chest, hearing the way his heartbeat was steadily increasing the more you “subtly” shifted in his lap. He groaned, hands gripping your waist to keep you still.

“The way you’re moving on me says otherwise pretty girl,” he brushed his lips to your ear, “there must be something you want from me.”

“I want you so bad Kei, you haven’t touched me in so long.” You whimpered against his chest as he gripped your waist, moving one of your legs in between his own so that you were straddling his thigh. The direct contact your clit had with the muscle made your hips twitch, hands gripping his shoulders.

“As much as I want to take you over my desk right now, I’m expecting a call any minute. Let’s see if I can get you off before then.” That was your last warning before he began to move you himself, dragging your body forward and backwards to rub your clothed slit right up against his lap. The clothes separating you two made it a bit harder, yet you were feeling so much pleasure regardless as you felt his hands roam your body.

“You look so pretty like that little bird, losing yourself over my thigh.” Gripping the hem of your shirt, he lifted it up over his head, groaning at the sight of his favorite two-piece set adorning the half of your body that he would see. It was a beautiful ruby red, the same color as his wings. The material was lace, his favorite since he loves tracing his fingers over the intricate designs before he would take it all off completely.

“All of this for me, love?”

“Only for you, Kei-.” You let out a moan as Hawks began to rub your nipples, twisting the bud in his fingers before bringing one to his mouth. His warm tongue was a drastic difference to the temperature in the room, leaving your head spinning. It wasn’t long before you began to feel that familiar tightening in your belly, the movement of your hips becoming more frantic as you got closer and closer to that final push-

Suddenly, his office phone rang, completely startling the both of you and enough to have him gripping you tighter in order to stop your movements. Hawks sighed, moving his body forward to grab the phone. In the short moment he had his hand away from your body, you grinded down again, attempting to chase the orgasm that was already beginning to slowly fade away.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I gave you a chance to cum before, so now you have to sit still and wait for me to finish.” His voice was stern, the dominant tone in his words turning you on even more. How could he expect you to sit still through this and do nothing? You knew you wouldn’t be able to attempt to ride his thigh again, he would just put a stop to that. Instead, you slid off his thigh, legs wobbling a bit from the aftershocks as you moved to sit in between his legs. Keigo’s breath quickened at the mere thought of what you were about to do, not even daring to stop you. He can’t lie and say that he’s never thought of this scenario before, multiple times.

“Hold on one second!” He spoke into the phone before muting it and directing his attention towards you. “I hope you don’t think you’re the one with the upper hand here. You want to suck me off so bad? Fine then, knock yourself out. I just hope you enjoy yourself as much as you can before you have to face the consequences later.” A shiver ran through your spine at the thought of what he was going to do to you afterwards, excitement running through your body and making the throb between your legs even harder to contain. He eagerly helped you pull his pants down before unmuting the phone, just enough to pull himself out. His pre was already dribbling out from his flushed head as he hissed while the cold air made contact. You wasted no time, tongue poking out to leave kitten licks around the head, teasing him as much as possible and feeling the way his body shuddered under your touch. Still, his responses on the line were completely normal as he was able to keep his composure.

You knew you had to turn it up a notch.

Preparing yourself for what you planned to do, you spat into your hand, using it as lubricant to glide your hand up and down in rhythm. His breathing was beginning to pick up from just that one movement, a smirk on your face that you couldn’t hide as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. Using the tip of your tongue, you swirled the muscle around before actually beginning to suck, earning yourself a groan that was quickly covered up by a short cough.

“N-No nothing’s wrong! I’m just not feeling all too well.” Hawks mentally kicked himself for that lame excuse, his other head gripping the back of your head. He pulled on it, tilting your head back to make eye contact with you. No words needed to be spoken in order for you to understand what he wants, what he craved in that moment. How could you ever deny him when he was staring at you with such a desperate look on his face?

Wasting no more time, you took all of him into your mouth, taking him down your throat completely until your nose met his waist. It took all the willpower within Keigo to keep from making a sound as he stuttered responses back into the receiver. He didn’t dare look down at you, knowing that you were looking up at him innocently with those gorgeous eyes that he will never get tired of admiring. You were bobbing your head up and down his length, using your hands wherever your mouth couldn’t reach. Hawk’s fingers were digging into his thigh, voice straining from having to hold back all the sounds that’s trying their best to slip out.

“S-Shit, I’m gonna have to call y-you back-” He hung up the phone before he could even hear a response, slamming it on the desk before he gripped the sides of your face.

“I’m so close already, you’re taking me so well.” His words of praise only encouraged you further, a newfound determination settling within you to get him to completely fall apart in front of you. His moans gradually became louder, thrusting into your mouth ever so slightly as he felt himself unraveling further. A sharp thrust upwards was enough to get him there as he held your head against him, making sure you swallowed every single drop that you were able to successfully milk out of him. His thighs were shaking, head thrown back in his chair as you raised up from your spot in between your legs. Quickly helping him tuck his sensitive length back into his pants, you moved to take a seat in the chair opposite to his, not before he reached out to grab your wrist.

“I hope you don’t think I forgot about that punishment I mentioned earlier. I’ll show you what happens to little sluts like you who can’t behave the first time.”


	3. Day 3 | Sir Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Erwin Smith  
> Warnings: oral, fingering, degradation, praise, size kink

_Erwin was so disappointed in you._

You were usually such a _good girl_ for him. Never daring to test him and go against his orders. Being the commander made him a natural leader, someone who is was well respected while everyone beneath him simply obeyed. His relationship with you didn’t stray far from that dynamic, it was so very easy to fall underneath the dominating man that Erwin was.

It was incredibly hard to push his buttons, his demeanor always expressing his calmness and ability to take things for what they were. However, when it came to you, it was almost too easy to get him exactly where you wanted. He was so intense, his emotions and feelings for you sometimes causing his entire self to completely flip. Only you had the pleasure of seeing this side of him, a side that you’ve grown so accustomed to and loved since you’re the type that could take every little thing that he threw at you.

“I _know_ you could do better than that, dove.”

If anyone were to walk into his office at that very moment, it would seem as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Erwin was sitting at his desk, staying on top of his work per usual. Nobody would even imagine that you were positioned at his feet, the wood surrounding your body keeping you hidden from view. Regardless of you stroking his length, his face showed almost no reaction, proving yet again how calm he was able to stay. He allowed you to do whatever you wanted with him, as long as you stayed quiet.

Gripping the base of his cock, you ran your tongue down the length of it all, coming back up to swirl around the tip. The taste of his precum lingered there as your suckled on that spot, feeling the way his body shuddered at your touch. There was something about the way you played with him, he loved the feeling of your warm mouth encaving him so wholly, he always struggled to hide the way it truly made him feel.

His large hand cupped the back of your head, pushing you farther and farther down his girth. Your eyes began to water as you held yourself back from choking, instead looking up at him just to see him looking right back at you. His eyes were squinted, even squeezing shut at times as the pen fell from his hand.

“You look so pretty like this, all teary eyed just from sucking me off. You like hiding beneath my desk and servicing me, don't you?”

You nodded your head at his demeaning question as much as you could with your mouth stuffed, focusing your attention on his heavy balls, feeling the weight of one in your hand as you moaned around his length. He groaned at the sudden feeling, pulling you off of him completely. A line of drool connected your lips to his throbbing cock, hands pushing against the desk as he pushed himself to give you more room underneath. You took this as your cue to get up, relief washing over your body as the cramps that were beginning to form in your legs were fading away. Pulling you towards him, his lips crashed against yours, each movement growing increasingly more desperate. You climbed on top of his lap, gasping into his mouth as you felt his finger prodding at the slick that’s stained your panties.

“Did my cute little whore get _this wet_ just from sucking my cock?” He asked as he slipped two fingers inside. “Look how easily it slipped in there.” They dragged against your slick walls as he curved them, searching for that spot inside of you.

“Erwin _p-please_. Just fuck me already!” You whined impatiently, the feeling of him teasing your insides driving you wild.

“That’s not my name right now sweetheart, _you know that._ ” Pulling himself out of you, he ignored your pathetic cries, helping himself to your taste as your arousal coated his tongue. 

“I’m sorry sir, please touch me! I need it so bad.” You whimpered as his drenched fingers met with your clit, rubbing small yet tight circles right where you needed him. That nickname slipping through your pretty lips always put him on a power trip, his deep chuckles filling the room as he smirked mockingly. 

“You’re so greedy today, aren’t you? Why don’t you ride my cock then, you don’t deserve _anything more_.” Pushing your soiled underwear to the side, you felt his tip rubbing against your entrance, flaring you wide open as you slipped down further and further. This was always his favorite part, watching you struggle to take it all every single time. Your facial expressions were so heavenly to him, the way your nose scrunched up as you got towards the middle, the look of frustration when you realized that you were only halfway through it. The way you were creaming around him made the stretch easier to take, it wasn’t long before he completely bottomed out.

“ _Fuck_ , you did so good for me baby. Go on, _use me to get off_.” His hands gripped the sides of your hips as you began to move, bouncing slowly on his girth as your walls stretched to accommodate his size. He dragged against your pulsating walls so deliciously, the feeling of him so incredibly deep inside of you made your head spin. It wasn’t long before you began to move faster, the feeling of the high that you so desperately craved close in your grasp.

“ _S-Sir I wanna cum, please let me cum._ ” You begged him, fingernails digging into his biceps as he strained underneath you. He was close himself, the pleasure never really subsiding after having your lips around him only moments earlier. The documents on his desk were long forgotten as you tended to each other, soft pants coming from both parties as you neared your individual ends. You were clenching around him so much, a clear indication that you were going to orgasm whether he allowed you or not. 

“ _Cum for me_.” His fingers gripped onto your hips tighter, pistoning his length up into you as you met his frantic thrusts. You felt yourself give in, eyes rolling back as you completely made a mess of his cock. The feeling of it all was so overwhelming to him, the short thrusts being almost just enough.

“ _Please please please_ cum in me sir. I want it inside _so bad please._ ” You were babbling at this point, body almost completely slumped against his as he used the rest of his strength to fuck your insides. A low groan left his lips as he finished inside just as you wanted, his length twitching as he came down from his high.

You moved to push off of him, but his hand around your waist prevented you of that. Instead, he held you to his chest, pulling himself closer to his desk as he picked up his pen once again. “I want you to sit here _nice and quiet_ while I finish working. _Don’t you dare_ try to move, _I’m not even close to being finished with you yet_.”


	4. Day 4 | Cock Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Denki Kaminari  
> Warnings: degradation, finger sucking, face fucking, angst if you squint

_You weren’t expecting for your night to end up like this, yet you couldn’t say you were surprised._

The sound of your back being pressed against the wall did nothing to stop the way your mouth continued to move feverishly against his. You lifted your leg up for him to catch as he wrapped your bare thigh around his waist. He didn’t stop it there, moving his right hand to grip the back of your other thigh, prompting you to jump up into his arms and wrap yourself completely around him.

You always put your trust in him without giving it a second thought, allowing him to take complete control as he liked. He took time to nip at the side of your neck, reveling in your hushed gasps as you pressed yourself against his growing bulge. You could feel yourself growing more and more impatient, frantically tugging at the hem of his shirt, making him chuckle into your neck as he took in the scent of the perfume that you coated your skin with.

_There was something about Kaminari that always had you coming back._

Everyone knew the kind of guy he was, someone that slept around frequently and didn’t ever seem to care. Despite all the rumors, he never failed to get what he wanted out of anyone he was with in the end. Nothing more, nothing less.

So _why_ did you think your relationship with him was any different?

Any doubts in your head were immediately pushed away as your back was pressed against his bed, a mattress that you’ve grown so very familiar with. Each time you found yourself wrapped up in his sheets, memories of your past hookups together flooded your brain, guilt washing over you as you tried to swallow it down in hopes to keep your mind in the moment. He invaded your senses one again as he attacked your collarbone with more kisses, making his way down slowly, not leaving any of your skin untouched. His fingers danced across the hem of your dress, pulling it up and over your head, leaving you completely bare for him.

“Don’t tell me you came all the way over here in nothing but a short dress? _Such a little slut huh?_ All for me…” he trailed off, eyes darting towards your tits. He loves the way they feel in his hands, mumbling over how “perfect” they are as he takes one to suck into his mouth. You writhed underneath him as he looked up to see your face scrunched in pleasure, groaning against your hardening nipple as his other hand traveled lower to touch your dripping folds.

You whimpered, anticipating the way his fingers parted your lips in favor of prodding your gushing hole. Spreading your legs wider, he brushed right over where you wanted him, instead moving towards your clit to give the bud a few quick yet tight strokes with his thumb. He didn’t let you relish in the pleasurable feeling for too long, instead choosing to pull away from you, a smirk plastered on his face that left you pouting.

“ _Aw_ , you look so cute when you’re needy.” His slick-stained fingers moved up your body, tracing over your lips as you opened them obediently for him. “If you really want to be fucked the way you claim you do, you’re going to have to prove that to me.” His words lit a fire under your ass, determination setting in your mind. You wanted to show him why he still continues to hook up with you, proving that he’s hooked just as much as you were.

You nodded your head at his dare, switching positions with him. You were now settled on top, your heat hovering right over his growing length. It took all of your willpower to move on and settle your body in between his legs. You unzipped his pants to pull everything down, admiring the way his cock sprang out in all its glory. You almost hated the way you were _so addicted_ to him, the way you were already practically drooling at the sight was enough proof. Kaminari always noticed the way you would marvel over his size before he fucked you, loving how obsessed you were to him in _every single way._

Spitting into your hand, you pumped his length a few times, watching the way he grew harder under your smooth touch. The second your tongue hit the tip of his leaking head, his eyes rolled back, encouraging you to keep going. You loved making him feel just as much as he made you feel good, even more if you could.

“Your cock is _so pretty_.” You moved the muscle to swirl around the top, treating him as if he was your favorite flavor of ice cream. Your hand continued to move up and down the entirety of his length, squeezing and twisting to elicit every sound from him that you possibly could.

“ _So perfect, makes me feel so good._ ”

“ _Mmm..fuck_. Don’t tease me baby. I know you could do _so much better for me_.” He prompted you, thrusting his hips up as he successfully made you take him deeper into your mouth. You relaxed the back of his throat as he completely ravaged you, using the warm cavern for his own benefit. He groaned at the way you were drooling all over him, the squelching sound of your mouth being fucked sending him over the edge. He came down your throat with a groan, reaching his hands up to hold your head in place, making you swallow _every last drop._

His thumbs rubbed your flushed cheeks, eyes wandering all over your face in adoration for what you’ve just done. He loved the way you always let him do whatever he wanted with you, and how much you seemed to enjoy it just the same. However, he wasn’t close to being done yet, switching your bodies back around to leave him on top and still in control. Rubbing the tip of his cock against your folds, he spread your slick around, making your arousal drip onto his shaft to make him nice and ready to push inside of you. He halted his movements before getting to that point, looking you straight into your eyes as you laid back and faced him.

“P-Please fuck me with your fat cock! I need it so so bad.” He didn’t even _need_ to tell you to beg, your own mind automatically knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. With that being enough for now, he finally flared you open on his dick, eyes boring into the way you squeezed around him as he pushed inch by inch inside of you. Muttering over how “ _fucking tight_ ” you felt around him, his thrusts came slow at first before quickly picking up speed. The desperation in his hips were starting to show through, it being obvious how much he wants to cum, chasing his orgasm through you.

“You feel _so fucking good_ inside of me, I love the way you make me feel.” Your words only encouraged him further, his merciless pounding hitting its climax. Your own moans practically drowned everything else out, not being able to hold back exactly how he was making you feel.

“ _Mhm_ , I know how much you love this cock. I could tell by the way you’re always practically _begging_ me to fuck you inside out, is that right? You can’t get enough of me yeah?” You nodded your head in agreement, brain not processing one word he uttered to you as it was too focused on your impending orgasm. That came quicker than expected, no warning as you felt yourself letting go around him with a shout of his name. He wasn’t too far behind, pulling out just in time to paint all over your tits, ogling the way his cum dripped down your body.

There was something about him that _always had you coming back_. You couldn’t tell what made your heart race about the way he began to clean you up afterwards, muttering words of praise as you slowly came back down to earth. Maybe it was the way he cuddled up to you afterwards, rubbing your back in a way that unusual for him, but appreciated nonetheless. You were falling for him _fast_ , the one person that you knew would only hurt you in the end. However, that wasn’t enough to stop you from trying, your growing need for his presence around you being too great to ignore.


	5. Day 5 | Dry Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Eren Jaeger  
> Warnings: timeskip eren w/ no spoilers, oral (recieving), fingering

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Eren’s words brought you comfort, yet failed to make you feel any better in the situation you put him in. It wasn’t the first time where you found yourself seated on his lap, lips tracing over his soft ones as you felt the contrast of his calloused hands against your smooth skin. You haven’t been together for too long, which could easily explain why you always seemed to back out before you got too far. Eren never minded at all, he would hate himself if he were ever to push you further than you wanted. So, he let you set the pace, take control for as long as you wanted before you fell back, trusting him as a safety net.

“I want to do it, I just get nervous..” You trailed off, burying your face into his chest before he lifted your chin back up, forcing you to look at him. 

“Hey, it’s alright. You can lay down right here and let me-” His words stop abruptly, the breath taken from his lungs as he felt you intentionally move your hips against his. Quickly gripping your sides, he put a stop to your movements.

_“What are you doing?”_

“You’ve gotten so hard underneath me,” Your lips trailed over the side of his neck, breath fanning against his ear, “I just want to make you feel good.”

His grip faltered as those words settled in his mind, allowing you to do what you wanted. You continued your movements, slow and calculated as you tried to get the hang of it. Despite your clothes blocking one another, it only seemed to add to the friction. Being so close to Eren, enough to listen to him struggle to hold in his groans made your movements that much more frantic.

Soon enough you became more confident, lips outlining his neck as you left soft kisses in your wake. You could feel the faint cramping beginning to form in your thighs, Eren could easily tell by the way you moved so erratically. Looking down where your bodies met, he could see the way you soaked through your panties, even to the point where a dark spot began to form on his pants.

“You’re getting close, aren't you?” He moaned in response, sparks of pleasure becoming more and more prominent as he helped you along, dragging your body over his. “You look so cute when you’re about to cum, have I ever told you that?” Flushing in embarrassment, he strained as his fingers digged into your hips.

The moan he let out was almost humiliating as he stopped you, grunting into your ear. The pride you felt from making Eren cum in his pants filled you with happiness as you ran your fingers through his hair, hoping to sooth him further.

“ _Fuck_..I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat, looking down as his cheeks turned red. Just before you were able to respond to his apology, you were flipped over onto your back, green eyes looking into your own.

_“Allow me to make it up to you.”_

His lips lingered at your clothed entrance, fingers gripping the waistband of the soiled cloth as he removed it. Eren couldn’t help but groan at the sight, seeing how soaked you were for him as he leaned into your core. His hands held your thighs apart, keeping them from closing in on him. Without any delay, his lips met your folds, licking a long stripe between them as he collected your taste on his tongue.

You were already so, so sensitive from earlier, hands grasping onto his long hair that was beginning to fall onto the sides of his face. They constricted his peripheral view, allowing him to be completely focused on you. Latching his tongue onto your throbbing clit, he sucked the bud as you threw your head back in pleasure. Eren could never get enough of how beautiful you looked like this, all because of him.

A finger enters your tight heat, warm walls squeezing around his finger. You gasped at the sudden intrusion, enjoying the way his arm flexed as he sped up his movements. His lips never leave your clit as he adds yet another finger, curling them and in hopes of finding that spot that always drove you insane. Eren knew your body so well, it only took him a few moments to find that it, brushing against it which caused your back to curve so gracefully.

Eyes meeting your own, he could tell by the way your legs trembled how close you really were. He couldn't drag his gaze away from you, teary eyes silently pleading for him to let you cum. After what happened earlier, he wouldn’t dare pull this one away from you, especially with the memories of how pretty you looked when you finally let go.

“Go on beautiful, _cum all over my face_.” He egged you on, watching the way your eyes rolled back and body shook against his own. “ _You’re so good for me_.”

Eren slowed his fingers to a stop, pulling them out of your squelching cunt and places them on the pad of his tongue. He moaned at the way you tasted, going back down to collect everything else he missed. You whined, the stimulation proving to be too much for you to handle. He only pulled away a bit, watching the way your chest moved as you tried your best to catch your breath.

“ _I want to see you do that for me again_.”


End file.
